Dust to Dust
by VanossGaming
Summary: Anna and Elsa plan to kill Hans in his private hotel. Will they succeed? Rated M for strong language.


**I'd like to note that I do not own the characters in this story. Credit goes to Infinity Ward and Activision for the COD characters, and credit goes to the Disney corporation for the Frozen characters. Plot based on the MW3 mission "Dust to Dust", which is owned by Infinity Ward and Activision. Enjoy :)**

Operation Firefly

January 28, 2017

Hotel Aris, Ariashire, Southern Isles

"You sure this armor will protect us?"

"It'll buy us time at least. All I know is that we're going in deep, & we're going hard."

"Surely, you can't be serious."

"Oh I'm serious, just don't call me Shirley."

_2 Hours Before_

Anna and Elsa had been planning this for months. Buying equipment, negotiating with old friends, & thinking of a "Plan B". Their objective was to kill Prince Hans for his evil deeds against them and Arendelle. Arendelle used to be a beautiful city, now it lies in ruins since the Russian invasion. Hans had been working for the terrorist Vladimir Makarov. He was killed yesterday by Captain John Price at the Hotel Oasis. Now the Inner Circle is led by Hans. His rule won't last long.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Who is this?" Hans asked, picking up the phone.

"The Ice Queen. I'm coming for you, Hans."

"Haven't you heard? The war is over."

"My war ends with you."

"Like it ended for Rapunzel? Tell me, Elsa, how long did it take for her to die? I've destroyed your world piece by piece. Sooner or later, I'm gonna find YOU."

"You won't have to look long."

_*Hangs up*_

_Present Time_

"Oh I'm serious, just don't call me Shirley" said Elsa.

There they were, in the armored car. When Elsa had finished briefing, they started to load their weapons. There was Cpt. Elsa Snow, her sister Lt. Anna Snow, & Sgt. Kristoff Bjorgin, who was providing air support.

"FIRE AT THE VEHICLE" A security guard outside ordered.

"I think we should give them a proper meeting." Anna joked.

"I think Hans isn't gonna live to see the light of day." Elsa joked.

This little comeback made Anna laugh. Elsa was enlightened by the sound of her laugh.

"FIRE!" Came a voice from outside.

Immediately, shapes of bullet holes appeared on the door, followed by gunshots. Anna then put on her helmet, then tapped the bulletproof glass on said helmet, signaling that she was ready.

"This is for Rapunzel" Elsa quoted, before she burst through the van's door. What the security saw was 2 juggernauts burst from the armored car equipped with LMG's. They were immediately shot to death by the 2 sisters. As they made their way to the building, they saw some cars filled with police race towards them.

"Right on schedule" Anna said, before firing a grenade at one of the fighting continued for several minutes. They shot their way through the courtyard, into the building, up an escalator, & towards the elevator.

"Hans has a small army in there" Anna said.

"It won't help him one bit" Elsa said, before entering an elevator.

When Anna got in there with her, she pressed the button that would lead them to the top floor, where Hans was located. Elsa looked at out the elevator's glass wall and spotted 2 Little Birds, one was headed for the roof to transport Hans, and the other was firing at the elevator!

"Shit! Take it down!" Anna exclaimed, noticing the chopper. Again, bullets were flying and rockets were being shot. Eventually, the chopper was shot down, but not before launching one last rocket in desperation. The rocket hit the elevator.

"AAAGH!" Anna yelled in pain as her armor was caught on fire. She ripped it off and helped Elsa get her's off.

"Kristoff, we need another lift!" Elsa transmitted to Kristoff.

"Look to your left." Kristoff said.

Elsa looked left, and there was another elevator sent by Kristoff. She laughed, then shot the elevator's glass wall. They jumped into the elevator, just before the other one fell down & exploded. They proceeded to the top floor to catch Hans. Hans's men built barricades, so Anna threw a grenade to flush them out. As they were fighting their way to him, the other helicopter reached their floor.

"Damn it." Was all Elsa could say before the chopper fired rockets at them.

The floor turned slightly sideways, and things started to fall out the window. Elsa could have been one of them, but she grabbed on to a disconnected pipe, and pulled herself up. Horror reached her eyes followed by tears as she saw Anna laying their, impaled in the stomach by the shrapnel.

"Anna..." Elsa tearfully said.

"Leave me, just don't let him get away!" Anna replied, also with tears in her eyes.

Elsa had no choice and no time. She ran as quick as she can to the helipad on the roof. She got to the roof, and saw Hans get in the chopper. She used the rest of her strength to jump onto the chopper, hanging on with her arms. She climbed up to the pilot, and threw him out. The copilot tried to shoot her, but he was deflected and accidentally shot the controls to the heli. Elsa then shoved him out and tried to land the chopper safely, but it ended in a crash.

Elsa woke to find blood dripping from her face, and the crashed helicopter in front of her. She then saw Hans limp from the wreckage, clenching his chest. Elsa's leg was broken, so she couldn't stand up. Her attention turned to a Desert Eagle lying between her and Hans. She started to crawl to the gun, and Hans started to limp his way over there. When Elsa had grabbed the pistol, Hans stepped on her hand, forcing her to let go of the pistol. Hans picked up the pistol.

"Goodbye, Elsa." Hans said, preparing to shoot her.

Suddenly, Hans was shot.

"NO!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa turned, and saw her, holding her pistol and clenching her chest from the shrapnel. She fired two more bullets at Hans before Elsa's heart was shattered into bits. Hans shot Anna in the side, then the shoulder, then the forehead.

"Motherfucker!" Elsa muttered, before lunging at Hans with the strength she had. Fueled by rage, she took a nearby cable from the wreckage and wrapped it around Hans's neck. She threw a couple of punches before she used her ice powers to fuse the end of the cable to the part not wrapped around his neck. She then finished Hans off by shoving him against the glass floor, breaking it and hanging him.

She fell to the floor bellow, broken glass impaling her legs. She sat there, staring at Hans's lifeless body, hanging by a cable. She backed up to the wall, and lit a cigar that she brought. She laid her head against the wall with a tear in her eye, knowing that she had lost a life long friend that she could not bring back.

**I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry this was so long. This was emotional but exciting none the less. Again, be sure to check out my YouTube channel for funny videos and moments. I am also thinking about making another COD/Frozen crossover featuring Roach. I personally like Roach. Also, I do not own any of the characters in this story or the COD mission this was based off of. Please do not take down my account or my YouTube channel. See you next time :)**


End file.
